Lethal Attractions
by EsmeCullen223
Summary: Isibeal O'Sionna is in Bon Temps visiting an old friend. She meets someone who loves to play hard to get, Perhaps she'll just stick around until she gets what she wants. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction that I'm releasing into the world! Isibéal is an old irish name, so that should give you some incite into her character. **_

Chapter 1

The humidity of Louisiana was killing me, not literally though seeing as I am already dead.

I ran a hand through my brown hair and knocked on my old friends door; Bill Compton.

He was at the door within a few moments.

"Iz." He had said.

"Hello, Bill. What's going on?" I asked, eyeing his stance, the way he was almost blocking me from entering. I gently pushed passed him.

"Isibéal." He protested. I hissed and he willingly let me in, he shut the door and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing…just a night out with my friend, if it's too much to ask." I said.

He had rolled his eyes. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

I looked around the house, it had been in his family since he was human. The paint, which was a dark grey and white, was chipping and the entire place smelt of must. It was kind of stuffy. I walked through the door way into his living room. I sat down on the couch and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table.

"Since when are you too busy for me?" I asked.

"Since I got a life." He growled.

I laughed, this was comical. "Since we told humans about us? I mean, what social life can you have if you can only go out at night? Not much of one."

"Well, I do." He sighed.

"Bill, you look troubled. Come on, please tell me what's wrong?" I had suddenly changed my tone of voice to a kinder, sincere voice.

"I don't have time."

I got up within seconds and was glowering at him from 5'11". "Listen you, you're not even dressed properly to go out. I can tell that you are lying." I reached out for his hand and he only slightly pulled it back but he still let me take it.

"Fine." He finally gave in.

I led him to the couch and sat him down. "Tell me, what has happened?"

And he told me all that had happened to him in the past few months. His human, girlfriend: Sookie had left him multiple times. Bill had had troubles with his maker. Eric Northman, sexy as he was, had used Bill and Sookie. To say the least, maybe he had even fallen in love with Sookie. A maenad had ruined the small town of Bon Temp. Bill had been blamed for a series of murders when he had first moved back.

"Oh, Bill. I'm sorry." I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug, his arms tight around my slender body.

"Thank you… for listenin', Isibéal." He whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome, Bill." I smiled, letting go. "Come on, I'll buy you a blood. Lead me to a bar."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but from what I got I got that it was good! Thanks! Reviews are appreciated! Here is the second chapter. _**

Chapter 2

Bill had taken me to the only bar in the parish, it had a large sign on the roof that said 'Merlotte's'.

"Are you sure this place has True Blood?" I asked him as I got up out of the car.

"Yes. I'm somewhat of a regular." He smiled at me.

I nodded. "Okay…" I walked over to him, my hands in my pockets. We were centimeters apart.

If you were to enter the bar you would most likely notice the array of stuffed animals, either the owner was an expert taxidermist or someone had some money to spend. The walls were paneled with a mahogany wood which matched the tables and booths. There was also a bar with a few people at the stools.

"Where would you like to sit? Booth or Bar?" He asked, taking my attention off the bartender. He had longer, wavy brownish blond hair that was going grey at just the right places. His face was adorned with stubble and blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

"Booth…" I said, trailing.

"What are you staring at?" He asked me as he led me over to a booth that was overlooking the parking lot. We sat down and he followed my trail of sight. "Oh, that is Sam Merlotte. He's the owner."

"Huh. He supports the VRA?" I said, placing my hands on the table.

"I think so. I've never been sure. There are times where he extends a hand to me or gives me the cold shoulder. The Vampire Rights Amendment has shaken a lot of people in this town." Bill explained.

I nodded only to be greeted by a red headed waitress in a short shorts, tennis shoes and a white T-shirt with the bar logo on it.

"Hello, what can I do ya' for?" She asked us.

"May it be too much to ask to get a two True Bloods? O Neg and A Positive?" I said softly.

"It is too much to ask, but whatever. New friend, Bill." She had said coldly. The last part was more of a statement than a question.

"That's Arlene, she has never liked me." Bill said as she walked away.

"She's quite… mean spirited." I whispered as she walked back, her nose high in the air. It was clear where her makeup had ended on her neck, the shade of her foundation was much lighter than her tanned skin.

"Here you go." She handed me the O negative and Bill the A Positive. We carefully switched them as she walked away, her ass almost hanging out of the back of her shorts.

I took a sip of the synthetic sustenance. It didn't taste like real blood at all, it was a far cry from the taste-y, warm, real thing but it had let us live in the eye of the public.

"So, Iz, Where have YOU been for the past few years?" He asked me after I swallowed.

"Well, I was in Kansas City for two years. I had an old friend to deal with." I admitted.

Bill's eyebrow raised in question. "How do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well, you remember Mac?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, he had crossed me. Many times, I had gotten fed up and put him in his place."

"It took you two years?"

"You don't know how impossible he is." I said, taking another sip. "I also went back to Ireland."

"How was it?" Bill asked.

"Well. It's still green, but it's changed since the Fourteen Hundreds." I said.

Bill chuckled. "How could you expect it not to?"

"Well. I knew it had changed, so has a lot. I also found something out." My brown eyes trailed down to the blood in my hands.

"What was that?" Bill asked, inching forward.

"Well…" I hesitated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" He pressed on.

"I found someone." I took another sip, this time I struggled to get it down.

"Who?"

"That last living family member of the O'Sionna family." I said, looking into his blue eyes that were almost like ice.

"Really? What is he like?" Bill asked, cocking his head.

"Well, SHE is actually quite nice. She was really shocked to learn that her great, great, great, great, great, great and a lot more greats, grandmother is a vampire." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose. How does she feel?"

"Feel? That I'm a vampire? She doesn't mind. One bit. In fact, her boyfriend is a vampire." I bit my lip.

"How old is she?" He asked again.

"Damn, Bill. Why all the questions?" I questioned him.

"I'm curious! You can't blame me." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "She's Sixteen years of age."

He smirked a bit, and I slapped my hand on his. "No. Don't you even think about it." I commanded.

"Whatever." He sipped his blood.

I watched as a short, blond waitress walked in. Light pink lipstick on with just a hint of eyeliner, her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. As she passed the bar Sam had smiled at her and said "Hey, Sook."

"Is that Sookie?" I asked Bill and he turned around to look at the waitress with a pissed off expression.

"Why yes, yes it is." Bill whispered.

"You could do better." I smirked.

"Well, Yeah. Did I tell you though?" He asked me.

"Tell me what?" I was antsy to learn any information he with-held from me.

"She's a fairie." Bill watched her, his eyes shining with adoration.

I leaned back, fascinated now too. "A fairie? I haven't heard of one since… since…" I struggled.

"Since you and I first met." Bill finished my sentence.

"Have you tasted her?" I asked him.

He nodded smugly. "Oh yes, yes I have…many times."

"Were you able to walk in the light?" I finished off the rest of my blood.

"Yes, only for a while long enough to get under ground."

"Does anyone else know what she is?"

"Eric Northman, and the queen used to."

"Is this the reason why she sent you to court her? Wait, what do you mean she used to?" I asked.

"Uh. Yes, and I…." He leaned over the table and whispered in my ear. "Queen Sophie – Anne is no longer among our ranks."

I stood up and slapped my hand on the table. "William Thomas Compton. What do you mean…? You murdered her?" I growled so low only he could hear me. He softly nodded.

"Yes, now sit your ass down. You're Makin' a scene." He growled back.

I looked around, everyone was watching us. Sookie was softly glaring at me. She had no clue who I was and I suppose Arlene was trying to explain to her.

"Do you know that you will be the first one to be questioned if the magister finds out? How much trouble you are in?" I whispered, angry.

"I'm aware, I had a motive. The magister won't find out either."

"What do you mean?" I said through a locked jaw.

"Do you know Russell Edgington?" Bill asked.

"Well, he's the king of Mississippi." I answered.

"Yeah… He's not anymore either. Eric and I took care of him. Before that, he stirred up some trouble for us vampires… The magister had taken Pam, Eric's little prodigy because Eric was selling V." Bill explained.

"How does Russell tie in?"

"Eric had befriended Russell, which I won't go into detail with… Eric told Russell and Russell well… destroyed… for lack of a better word Magnus."

I dropped my head on the table. "You are all so… fucking stupid." I said.

"I love your language." He sighed.

"Get used to it." I growled. I had to protect Bill, no other choice.

"What do you mean 'Get used to it'" He put the part I had said in air quotations.

"Bill. You and your friends have done some stupid shit. You need protection. I'll stay here for a while and protect you."

"I don't need protection!" He protested.

"Stop being an angst-y teen and get over yourself. I'll stay here until things calm down." I explained.

He sat back, crossed his arms over his chest and locked his jaw. His jet black hair fell perfectly across his eyes. "Go get in the car. I'll pay." I told him. He got up and left the room.

I looked at the check Arlene had placed on the table… twenty dollars? That seemed… inexpensive for a blood. I got up and walked over to Sam.

"How may I help you?" He asked me.

I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a fifty dollar bill. "This is all I have, really and I was wondering if you could break it into a twenty and three tens?" I had tried to hide my slight accent.

I handed him the bill. "I guess it wouldn't be any trouble." His accent was softer, but still southern.

He opened the register and then closed it, handing me back the bills. I went back to the table and called Arlene over. Instead, Sookie came.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm just calling the waitress over to pay."

"You can just leave it on the table."

"I have a significant amount of money. Enough to pay for a lot of liquor…" I looked around. "…That anyone here could gladly take." I said.

"Do you not trust anyone here?" She asked me, there was a small gap between her front two teeth.

I smirked. "Seeing as I'm new in town and I don't know much of anyone. No I don't trust anyone."

"I'll give the money to Arlene." She said, holding out her hand. I placed it in her hand and she shivered as our hands touched.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. You don't want to go anywhere near Bill Compton." She told me.

I laughed. "What do you mean? I've been friends with him since he was human."

"You have? He never told me about you."

"I'm Isibeal O'Sionna, Iz or Izzy for short. He never told me about you, Sookie." I smirked.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"He told you about me the minute I came here, and when I saw you walk in he told me who you were." I got up. I was much taller than her.

"Oh." She said looking up at me.

"Nice to meet you, Sookie."

"Will you be here for long?" She asked me as I was close to the door.

I turned around, facing everyone who was staring at me since Sookie and I's confrontation, though I kept my eye on Sam. "Yeah. I'll be here a while." I winked at him and left out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! Sorry for not posting after awhile. School kinda keeps me a bit busy. Plus I usually get limited computer use and it takes me quite along time to copy from notebook to computer. Anyway, here is chapter four. Enjoy! _**

Chapter 4

Bill was sitting in his black car, a grin at the corner of his lips. "What an impression you've left on the town of Bon Temps." He told me as I got in the car.

"Good thing. People should know what's new in town. Seems like a little town like this just loves gossip." I chuckled.

Bill and I arrived back at his house. "I don't really have a place for you to stay, Iz."

"I'll sleep with you." I shrugged just as Jessica ran down the stairs at the speed of light.

"Who's screwin' who?" She asked the both of us.

"No one is screwing anyone. Izzy here has nowhere else to stay and she wants to keep an eye on us… so an eye she shall keep." Bill said.

Jessica turned to me; her hair was done in a soft ponytail. "Why do we need to be looked after?"

"Jessica. Isibeal is a good friend of mine, she's a protector and she knows what happened the past few months and she's kind enough to care for us when no one wants to have anything to do with us." Bill explained. I opened my mouth to speak, but then nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." I added.

"Well, instead of sleeping with nasty ol' Bill.. You can have my room." She said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bill asked Jessica.

"Well, you released me a while back out of anger and Hoyt bought a house and he asked me to live with him… what was I going to do? Say no?" She groaned.

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Giving up so easily?" I asked, following him up the stairs.

He ignored my question and pulled open the door to a room. It was the same color as the house but it was a small room. There was a large bed that sat against the wall and was directly across from the large window that was overlooking the large backyard. A dresser was at the wall that the door was at. "This will be your 'room' for the duration of your stay. Sorry, it's not that clean… I wasn't planning on you staying here for more than a week." Bill was pouting.

"Suck it up, bud." I said as I walked over to the window and opened it. "I'll be here for as long as I feel the need. Plus, you could use the moral support." I added.

"Pfft." He laughed then asked for the keys to my car. "I'll go get your bags."

I tossed the keys to him and he was out of the house. Jessica sat on the bed. "So, you're gonna stay here. Damn, I should of never of said yes to Hoyt." She mumbled.

I grinned. "Hoyt is your human companion?"

"Yeah. He's really sweet." She smiled.

"Be careful. Humans bring drama." I turned from the window to look at her.

"Vampires don't?"

"Ah. You got me there." I smiled at her with a full set of pearly white teeth.

"Do you drink from humans?" She asked me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sometimes I do. I try not to. I'm so glad that we can now be out and not hide who we are."

"But I think it's so cool to be something so terrifying. Drink blood from people!" She said with an annoying tone of excitement.

"Jessica, say you're in my shoes. I was changed in 15th Century Ireland. People were afraid of Vampires. They literally wore cloves of garlic around their necks. Before I was changed my family was indeed suspicious… it was even safe to say they knew vampires existed then. It wasn't safe for me to be out at all the past few weeks I was changed. I was starved and when I finally was forced to drink by my maker I went a little overboard with the bloodlust. I killed." I whispered.

"So, that doesn't have anything to do with being able to act like a human." She complained.

"Alright… I was blamed, my maker was blamed. We were trapped. You know how it is, when you get turned on your fangs pop out! We hid from society for years and years. Decades beyond decades." I said again.

Bill nodded. "I'd never told you that, but that is why I want you to drink True Blood. It's tiring." He handed me a suitcase and a duffel bag.

Jessica shrugged. "You can't keep secrets?"

I laughed. "There are more than a million secrets in my head that I have kept."

I opened the suitcase and began to unpack, the doorbell rang and Jessica went to answer it.

"I'm sorry about her; she has a lack of comprehending." Bill apologized.

"No. Don't apologize. It's fine, really." I whispered as I pulled open the drawer to the dresser and gently set a pile of my clothing in it.

"Don't be so modest." He told me.

"You're telling me to do something impossible." I stood and stared at him, after a while we both started to crack up. We obviously both knew how modest I really was.

I had finished unpacking just before sunrise, Jessica, Bill and I all squeezed into the small, almost non-existent basement.

"Goodnight, Isibeal." Bill said, taking my hand.

"Night, Bill." I had said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, guys! I got some reviews last chapter and I have to respond to them because they both go along so well with the story. xD Responses: Just read, everything ties in. Trust me. Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

It seemed to be forever until the next night had rolled on. Bill had shaken me awake and we both climbed out.

"Evenin'" He told me.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said as I rubbed my throat. There was a sensation I had to fill… a thirst. I was a bit more primal when it came to blood more than Bill, at least. I walked into my room and changed into different clothing; a white tank top, black tight skinny jeans and a very expensive leather jacket.

There was a knock on my door as I fixed my hair and did my makeup. "Come in." I said, turning to lean on the dresser as Bill opened the door.

"You're looking quite… Well, I'm at a loss for words." He whispered.

I grinned. "Thanks."

"What is on the agenda for the night?" He asked me.

"I was planning on going to Merlotte's . You can tag along if you'd like."

"Oh. No thank you. I'll wait here for you then." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"All right, I'll see you soon." I wrapped my arms around his bodice.

"Bye, Iz."

I walked out of the house and slid into my car. It was sooth and red, quite flashy if you ask me. I arrived at Merlotte's within a few minutes. The parking lot wasn't as populated as last night, perhaps Sunday nights were a little slower. As I walked in I was greeted by the blue eyes of Mr. Sam Merlotte. He flashed a soft grin as I took a seat at the bar.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." I returned the greeting.

"How are you this evening?" He asked me as he placed a blood on the table in front of me…. AB Positive.

"How'd you know what I like?" I asked him.

"I notice things." He told me.

I smirked. "I guess there aren't many vampires here." I took a sip of the liquid and as I did I felt instantly better.

"Not in Bon Temps, but New Orleans is a Mecca for the vampire." He told me.

I just chuckled. "Now that I know, I have a few friends whom call themselves residents."

He nodded. "So are you from 'round here?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Actually no I'm not."

"Then where are you from?" He asked me.

I took a sip of the True Blood. "Why does it matter to you?" I had really let my accent shine now.

"No reason." He shrugged, wiping down the bar with a white hand towel.

"Northern Ireland." I finally answered his question after a few long seconds.

"You don't sound like you are." He smirked, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"I hide it." I shrugged and took a gander at the large man who sat next to me.

"Why? I mean… Your accent is quite something." He chuckled.

"Everyone I've known has either an older English type accent, or any accent that inhabits the many states of America." I told him.

"And you don't like to be different?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

I just smiled a devilish smile. "Well, no. I'm more of a leader than a follower. To me, a woman with an Irish accent isn't as sexy as a man with an Irish accent."

"Well, I think you're wrong." He shrugged, pulling the top off of a beer which he handed to the man next to me.

I leaned back a bit and took another swig of my drink. "Bill Compton told me you weren't fond of vampires. Why are you being so kind to me now?"

He stared into my green eyes. "Now it's my turn to answer questions, eh?" He then continued on after I just stared at him. "Well, I'm not sure. I guess… I've just taken a liking to you."

"Interesting answer." I extended my hand to him and he took it. "Isibéal O'Sionna."

"Sam Merlotte." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." I smiled.

"Likewise."

I finished my blood and he took the bottle from me. "Would you like another?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No thanks. How much?"

"That'll be twenty." He told me, then asked me as I pulled out my wallet. "Leaving already?"

I shrugged as I placed the bill on the table. "I might stay for a few more minutes just for you."

He took the bill and smiled. His eyes were lit up like the clear night sky.

"So, why exactly are you here?" He asked me.

"I originally was here to just visit Bill for a few days… things came up, and well… let's just say I'm here to protect anyone that needs it." I opened my arms wide.

"Well, isn't only being up at night gonna detract from that?" He chuckled his question.

"It may or may not. You never know." I smiled at him.

"I'll make sure to give you a call if I need any protectin'." He nodded slightly, looking down at his snakeskin, cowboy boots.

"Well for that, you'd need my number." I winked at him.

He handed me a pen and a napkin. "Write away."

My eyes went wide with his boldness. "Okay." I couldn't disagree, this man was quite… well… the man. I picked up the pen and wrote my number down. I handed him the napkin. "There you go."

He took a quick look at it and pushed it into his pocket. No one had noticed the transaction except for the man next to me. "Thanks, Iz."

I smiled. "Welcome."

"It is okay if I call you Iz right?" He asked me, a bit worried if he had offended me.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I prefer Iz to be honest." I admitted.

He smiled. "Alright then, Iz."

I stood up; I was an inch shorter than him. "Well, I should get going."

"Oh. Okay. Goodbye, Iz." He waved to me.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." I said once again, and then walked out the door. I had a good feeling about this town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

I walked in and waved at Bill, "Heya." I said.

Bill was playing Wii golf and he nodded toward me, he turned off the game and smiled.

Not much happened the rest of the night. Bill and I watched movies on his Netflix account using his Wii. It was better than old movies on television channels… by far.

Jessica walked in an hour before dusk. "Hey, Y'all." She said.

"Yo." I responded, walking down the stairs in night clothing.

Bill was still watching a movie. I thought the certain movie was absolutely horrid. Vampire Aliens From Space!, This was the title of the movie. Of course it was poorly made. Almost like the movie Mars Attacks but without Martians.

"What's goin' on?" She asked, playing with her fingers.

"Nothing. We were watching movies. What is wrong?" I eyed her up and down. Jessica had an obvious tinge of nervousness in her slouched stance.

"Nothin'!" She exclaimed, bouncing up the stairs.

I returned to Bill. "She's quite different." I sat next to him, my legs folded underneath me.

"I know." He wasn't paying attention to me much. "This movie is soo stupid." He casually said, sipping his true blood.

"Well, you certainly seem to be into it." I grinned at him.

"Whatever, Iz."

We had all gotten up at sunset on the dot. I suppose there wasn't time to waste.

I returned from dressing in a low-cut, black, tight T-shirt and dark jeans, with adequately matched converse as Bill brought up a strikingly interesting question.

"Would you like to go to Fangtasia tonight?"

I grabbed my stomach and laughed. "Why in the –hell- would I want to go there?"

He shrugged. "Well, you're already in hell. Why not enjoy it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you and I have different versions of hell. Also, don't you hate Eric Northman? The man who owns it?" I asked him.

"Well… yes. I don't want to go either… but I've been summoned."

I grinned, put my thumbs to my temples and wiggled my fingers. I stuck my tongue out and went: "Nah Nah Na Na Na! You were summoned!" I danced in a little circle, wiggling my butt.

"Mature enough?" He asked me.

I regained my posture and shrugged. "Well, you go flirt with Eric and I'll go to Merlotte's. "

"You fancy Sam, don't you?"

"Pfft. No. Everyone knows I fancy you, honey." I grabbed my keys and left the house with a big smile.

I was about halfway down the road when I got a call from Bill. "You left me." He said.

"I did." I responded, with a soft chuckle.

"Why?"

"Why why why? Why does anyone ever do anything? Why?" I only asked him.

"You play mind tricks."

"So do you."

"Well. I'll call you later." Bill said.

"Yeah, you do that. Tell me what Eric wants." I hung up the phone, and rounded the corner. Everyone seemed to be out tonight. I suppose people needed the pick me up on Monday Evenings.

I pulled into the far corner of the rocks and dirt parking lot. I checked myself in the mirror and then walked into Merlotte's. It was loud, and crowded at that. There was no booth, table or stool open.

"Sorry. We're full." Arlene told me.

"Full my ass. I take up little room, and I'll stand at the bar." I told her.

Her mouth hang open as she watched me walk up to the bar.

"Hey, you." Sam said.

I saluted him. "Hey. How are you this evening?"

He shrugged. "I could be better. We're rushed this evening." "I see. May I trouble you for a blood though?" I asked him. He smiled. "It's no trouble at all. So, Bill is letting you go?"

"It's more like I'm letting him go." I told him.

"How so?"

"He obeys me, I disobey him. He's my puppet and I'm his puppet master."

"Good analogy." Sam said as he served another costumer.

"You need to get better waitresses, by the way." I told him.

"I like my waitresses."

"Well Arlene and Sookie don't like me much. It's safe to say that they are bitches." I nodded.

He laughed. "It's because you hang around Bill, who had wronged them. If you start hanging with someone they like… they'll trust you more."

"So, what if I hang around you more?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Then they might start to like you."

"Well, I suppose I should hang around you more… I honestly don't care what people think. I'd just like to get to know you more."

He grinned. "Is that right?"

I nodded, sipping my blood. He finished serving a patron when he turned to me, "I don't have any questions to ask you… do you have any for me?"

I shrugged. "I have a few, but that can wait until you close up."

He nodded, "Alright…Alright. Tell me this, how come so many people are against vampires if each one of you are different? Some of you 'mainstream' some of you kill." He had asked me.

My eyes went wide. "Well, you're human… you tell me." I took in a deep breath, I knew he wasn't human at all.

"I can't. You tell me some of the arguments you have faced." He commanded me.

I sighed, "I can tell you my opinion on why humans act the way they do towards us."

"Then do."

I nodded, took a sip of my blood then continued on. "Well, if you go on by folklore, you can see that vampires are portrayed to be bad, evil, blood suckers; so that is what the rest of humanity portrays besides the weird fetish group. In all reality, if we were vicious killers why would we come out and make our existence known? Some of us want to lead a normal life. Let us drink our fake blood and leave us the fuck alone."

Same chuckled, "Never heard it that way before."

I nodded, "Open up your mind and you can learn a lot."

The bar cleaned out quickly, I was now on a stool and I watched them work. Sam pointed to me, "Iz, would you mind helping?"

I got up, "Why not?" I walked over to where the pool table was and picked up the empty drafts, wicker baskets of peanuts and took it over to the bar where Arlene was. I took a rag and went to wipe off the wood of the table.

Sookie was humming along as she worked, I had moved on to sweeping the floor. Sam waved goodbye to Lafayette and I did too, Lafayette had seemed more open to me. I threw away the stuff in the dust pan and looked around. Sookie disappeared to the back with Arlene and then the two came back with their purses. "Bye, Sam." They waved goodbye and Sam smiled.

Sam and I were now alone, he was restocking the beer in the fridge. "So, we're alone now… What did you want to ask me?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "When did you out that you're a shifter?"

He shrugged, "I was seventeen."

I raised my eyebrow, "That is kind of late, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"My shifter friends found out around thirteen."

He shrugged, "Sorry that I'm a late bloomer."

I eyed him up and down, "Honey, you sure made up for it though."

He laughed, "Did you just check me out?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

He bit his lip and closed the fridge door and faced me all the way. His eyes then started from my feet to my head.

"You just checked me out!" I exclaimed.

He smirked, "Yeah. So what if I did?"

I shrugged, "Well-"

"What are guys talking about?" Bill walked in, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothing." I responded.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Bill nodded, "Okay. I'm here to pick you up."

I stood up, "Whhhyyyy?" I groaned.

"Because."

I looked from both men and I then waved goodbye to Sam. "Bye, Sam. Call me sometime."

He nodded, "Alright."

I walked over to Bill and gave him a glare.

"Wait in the car please." Bill whispered, and I left to my car. Bill had no right to do such a asshole thing. That had honestly pissed me off. I opened the driver side door, pursed my lips and slammed the door shut. How could he?


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there waiting for Bill, he soon walked out and got into the passenger's seat. "What the fuck, Bill? What was that?" I yelled at him.

He shrugged, "It's important."

I started the car and looked over to glare at him. "What could be more important than me trying to woo Sam?"

He gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Good luck, he's been in love with Sookie… and now that she and I broke up he's probably going to try and pursue her."

I bit my lip, "Then why was he flirting with me?"

"Then man can flirt, can't he?"

I copied him, in a nasally high voice then continued on with a, "Whatever, Bill."

He sighed and played with his hair a bit.

"So what did Eric want?"

"You."

I stopped at his house, "What?"

He shrugged, "He'd like to talk to you." He reached over and turned the car back on.

I folded my arms and pulled the emergency brake. "I don't want to go."

He glared at me; he was then pulling me out of the car and leading me over to the passenger side. I bit him slightly, then my fangs retracted and I felt his blood leave the skin. I knew for a fact that this hurt rather than having just the fangs pierce your skin after they retracted.

"God damn it!" He growled before throwing me in the front seat. He got in on his side and held me back with one arm, forcing me against the seat. I felt my fangs go back and I continued to glare at him.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"Yeah, don't we all hate Bill? Well, guess what?"

"What?" I said, keeping my eyes straight on the road.

"I love you, matter 'o fact, I need you." He said, releasing me.

I looked over at him, "What?"

"You heard me."

I slowly sat back and waited until we got to Fangtasia. Had Bill really just told me he loved me? Did he mean it? I hesitated before I got out. There were rioters, and they started yelling at me. I pushed through them, and stood in front of the group. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, "You do realize you are yelling in front of a vampire club, full of vampires that could possibly have anger problems." The rioters got quite, I went over to the bouncer and my fangs began to show. He scanned me and I walked inside, he then did the same to Bill.

The music was loud, and kind of annoying. I looked for Eric and found him in his chair overlooking the club. I walked over and bowed low, spitting on his floor. "Your royal dick-head." I said, and then stood up straight.

"What was that for?" He asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I got Bill's blood in my mouth and the 'dick-head' part was because you ruined my good night."

He stood up, "That's too bad. My message was more important."

He started walking to his office, and I followed him. He shut the door behind me and the noise came to a sudden halt.

"What?" I asked him.

"Two things which of the two would you like to hear first?"

"The second one." I said, sitting down in his chair and kicking my feet up on his desk.

"Sookie Stackhouse is mine." He hit my feet off.

I laughed, "This was what is so important? I don't even want her. She can go die in hole."

He smirked, "Not so open to her?"

I fixed myself and nodded, "She hates me, I hate her."

"Well, I was just warning you; the future and all."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. I understand why. I've tasted a fae and it's not particularly appetizing to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "The first vampire I have ever met that lacks the enjoyment of tasting a fae."

I shrugged, "I've always been a night person. I didn't like the sun in my human days and I don't much like it now."

He smirked. "First thing."

I nodded for him to continue, "Would you like to be a bartender here?"

I broke into a fit of laughter, grabbing at my sides.

He watched me with a quizzical expression, "Are you alright?"

I smiled, "Oh yeah. The day when I work for you is the day when vampires don't have to go to ground."

He laughed.

I got up and smiled, "Sheriff. Sorry." I turned and left. I had found Bill at the bar, sipping away at his blood.

"Is that all?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Now may we leave?"

"What? Don't like it here?"

I growled at him, my eyes forming to little slits.

He smiled and led me out.


End file.
